


You're having my baby

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Tim Broomhead discusses baby names with his girlfriend.





	You're having my baby

"We could name the baby Merri," Tim Broomhead mused as him and his girlfriend Dea strolled along the Merri creek trail in Northcote.

"You mean as in merry Christmas?" Dea asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, like the river," Tim said, gesturing to the river next to them and shrugging, proud of his idea.

"Hmm," Dea said, "well, it's a boy."

"Oh. Yeah," Tim said, "what about Jack Daniels?"

Dea sighed. "Stop getting inspiration from things around us right now," she said, a bit annoyed.

Tim kicked the empty Jack Daniels can along the path. "Okay," he grumbled.

"I'm glad you're taking an interest in our baby though," Dea said kindly, placing a hand on Tim's arm gently. 

"I am," Tim said, his eyes lit up and glowing, "it's really exciting. You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you lov----"

Dea rolled her eyes. "Don't sing that again."

"Okay," Tim said, and they resumed their stroll.

"You know, there's one thing you could do now that you've got all this time off football," Dea said, casually.

"What?" Tim asked, hopefully. He was sick of playing video games all day and looking for bricklaying jobs in the newspaper every morning.

"You could build the cot that we bought from IKEA a few weeks ago," Dea suggested, in her sweetest voice, thinking of the box that was just sitting in the nursery untouched for weeks.

Tim groaned. "I guess so."

"Thank you," Dea replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek before they continued on.


End file.
